Passer inaperçu
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: UA! Kuroko Tetsuya n'a aucune présence, mais, loin de s'en formaliser, il décide plutôt d'en tirer le meilleur parti. C'est ainsi qu'il prend comme habitude d'observer les autres à leur insu, au lieu de vivre sa propre vie. MidoKuro!


**Titre: **_Passer inaperçu  
_**Genre: **_Romance  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Midorima/Kuroko_

**Note: **_Et voilà, j'ai enfin écrit un MidoKuro! Personnellement, je vois Midorima comme un seme à cause de sa taille, mais je pense qu'ils sont plutôt égaux. Dans ce contexte, ça aurait été trop facile de faire Kuroko comme un pauvre petit uke, mais j'ai préféré lui donner quelques traits de seme parce qu'il n'est pas si uke dans le canon._

_C'est un UA, ce qui pourrait donner l'impression qu'ils sont OoC. Je crois cela dit avoir bien rendu Kuroko, même s'il n'est pas comme dans le canon. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai autant apprécié écrire sur lui. J'aime beaucoup l'envisager de cette façon, même si ça ne concorde pas avec le canon pour une raison évidente (que vous allez vite comprendre). Pour Midorima, je ne sais pas trop, honnêtement._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya venait d'entrer au lycée il y avait peu et, comme prévu, il n'avait pas fait une grosse impression – pour être plus exact, il n'en avait fait aucune. Personne n'avait encore retenu son nom, personne ne lui avait parlé, il n'y avait que les profs qui l'avaient nommé, et juste pendant l'appel.

Ce n'était pas grave, il y était habitué. Depuis tout jeune, déjà, il avait autant de présence qu'un fantôme. Il avait appris à ne pas s'en faire et à profiter du fait qu'on ne le voyait pas pour espionner les autres. Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la chance de vivre une vie bien remplie, il s'amusait de celle des autres.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était devenu expert dans l'art de décoder, derrière les agissements des autres et leur manière d'être, leurs sentiments et leurs états d'âme. Il pouvait aussi aisément deviner quand ils mentaient. Il se doutait bien que ce savoir ne serait pas très utile s'il ne pouvait l'utiliser, mais il appréciait quand même l'exercice.

De fait, l'observation des autres était devenue l'un de ses passetemps préférés, avec la lecture. Il lisait pour la même raison qu'il observait les autres : c'était un moyen de vivre une vie à défaut de la sienne, qui n'avait rien de palpitant.

Malgré tout cela, Tetsuya ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de particulièrement malchanceux. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à sa vie et, même si elle n'avait rien d'attrayant, il l'appréciait pour ce qu'il avait. Tant qu'il lui restait les livres et l'observation des autres, il pourrait vivre heureux sans jamais songer plus loin.

C'est dans l'ordre des choses qu'il cherche à passer du temps à la bibliothèque. Il ne devint pas assistant parce qu'il ne tenait pas à parler aux gens – de toute façon, on ne le verrait sans doute pas. En fait, il ne s'inscrit à aucun club et décida plutôt de passer ses après-midis à la bibliothèque.

Il n'y avait pas tant de romans, mais c'était suffisant pour lui. Au pire, il lui suffisait d'apporter les siens, qu'il achetait avec son argent de poche ou qu'il empruntait à la bibliothèque municipale. De temps en temps, il lui arrivait aussi de faire des devoirs, mais la majorité du temps, il préférait lire.

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines après le début des cours que quelque chose de nouveau se passa pour lui. Il n'avait pas d'endroits désignés, à la bibliothèque, aussi il s'assoyait toujours à une table où il n'y avait personne. Cette fois, la seule place libre était tout au fond, où il ne s'était jamais installé encore.

Un roman dans les mains, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise sans bruit et reprit sa lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit du bruit, alors il leva le regard devant lui. Quelqu'un venait de s'installer juste devant lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un s'installait sans l'avoir remarqué : d'habitude, il retournait aussitôt à sa lecture sans s'en soucier outre mesure. L'autre personne finissait par repartir sans l'avoir jamais vu, et ce, même si elle tombait dans la lune. Dans de rares cas, même, elle déposait ses yeux sur lui, mais son regard glissait sur sa personne comme s'il était un meuble.

Enfin, il y était habitué, alors ça allait.

Cette fois-ci, dans un éclair de curiosité, il décida de détailler un peu plus l'adolescent qui ne l'avait pas vu. Même s'il était assis, c'était plutôt évident qu'il était vraiment grand. Il devait bien faire une tête de plus que lui. Ses cheveux de même que ses yeux étaient émeraude. Le plus petit nota qu'il avait un tic nerveux : il replaçait ses lunettes à fréquence régulière, qu'elles soient déplacées ou non. D'après la couleur de sa cravate, il était en deuxième année – c'était un senpai, alors.

Sur le bureau, il avait installé ses devoirs. Kuroko remarqua que c'était des mathématiques. Il résolvait les problèmes à une vitesse plutôt impressionnante. Ses doigts pianotaient sur sa calculatrice sans regarder plus que l'écran, question d'habitude.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, il travailla sur des mathématiques. Le fantôme lisait son roman, mais de temps à autre il posait ses yeux bleus sur le plus vieux devant lui. Comme il s'y attendait, l'autre n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

Quand il eut fini ces devoirs-là, le plus vieux rangea son cahier et en sortit un autre. Quelques instants plus tard, Kuroko put constater qu'il se mettait à la physique. S'il continuait ainsi, il aurait surement fini tous ses devoirs pour la semaine en une soirée. Peut-être conservait-il le reste de son temps pour autre chose? Ou sinon il faisait des exercices supplémentaires? Ce n'était pas rare pour ceux qui visaient une université de prestige de commencer dès la deuxième à étudier plus, même si Kuroko trouvait que c'était un peu poussé.

Pour sa part, le fantôme était content d'avoir des notes moyennes sans trop étudier. Il ne détestait pas l'étude, mais il trouvait que plusieurs autres choses en valaient plus la peine dans la vie, comme regarder les autres étudier. Leurs habitudes et leurs façons d'écrire parlaient beaucoup.

Par exemple, il pouvait dire que l'adolescent devant lui étudiait très souvent, vu l'aisance avec laquelle il manipulait son crayon et ses cahiers. Qui plus est, il avait plusieurs crayons de rechange dans son coffre, ce qui montrait qu'il en avait bien besoin et qu'il tenait à ne pas être mal pris. Cette habitude laissait croire qu'il était du genre prudent et consciencieux.

De tout ça, il pouvait déduire que ses parents mettaient surement beaucoup de pression sur lui et qu'il faisait tout pour les rendre fiers. Cela dit, il pouvait aussi comprendre à son expression qu'il ne détestait pas étudier : il y était à l'aise, c'était presque une seconde nature. À la fin d'un devoir, il avait le sentiment du travail accompli, qu'il ne devait pas retrouver ailleurs.

Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait que de suppositions, mais Kuroko croyait assez dans ses capacités pour pouvoir s'y fier. Il avait bien remarqué que la plupart de ceux qui étaient vraiment sérieux dans leurs études l'étaient à cause de leurs parents – lui-même ne l'était pas parce que ses parents n'avaient pas de hautes attentes, ils voulaient juste qu'il soit heureux. Il arrivait deux scénarios dans ce cas : soit que la personne en venait à détester les études, au point tel où elle en devenait malade et explosait; soit que la personne, au contraire, en venait à aimer l'étude au point où elle s'y sentait plus à l'aise que le reste du temps. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour le fantôme qu'il tombait dans la deuxième catégorie.

Presque une heure plus tard, Kuroko réalisa qu'il avait lu la moitié de ce qu'il lisait d'habitude dans ce laps de temps : il avait passé la moitié du temps à réfléchir à celui devant lui. Ce n'était pas anormal qu'il pense autant à quelqu'un – c'était un exercice qu'il avait développé pour savoir saisir le mieux possible les gens –, mais il lui semblait qu'il insistait beaucoup cette fois.

Kuroko décida de fermer son livre et il jeta un œil aux alentours. Presque tout le monde était parti. La bibliothèque n'était pas encore fermée, mais elle le serait dans moins d'une demi-heure. Il n'était pas rare que Kuroko reste jusqu'à la fin, mais il était plus rare qu'il ne soit pas seul.

Cependant, il commençait de plus en plus à se demander s'il n'avait simplement jamais remarqué le senpai, parce qu'il semblait du genre à passer tous ses après-midis ici comme lui. C'était étrange pour lui d'envisager qu'il puisse être celui qui ne remarque pas quelqu'un – surtout s'il était grand et avait les cheveux verts –, mais il était humain après tout, à lui aussi ça lui arrivait. Surement qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention parce qu'il s'assoyait au même endroit, dans le fond de la pièce, et que lui préférait, quand il le pouvait, s'installer plus proche de la porte.

N'empêche qu'avec tout ça, le plus grand resta jusqu'à la fin. D'habitude, Kuroko, quand il était assis à la même table que quelqu'un d'autre, attendait que l'autre parte pour s'en aller, parce que s'il se levait, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il l'entende et il n'y tenait pas. Il préférait encore qu'on ne le remarque jamais. Seulement, s'il restait jusqu'à ce qu'on le mette dehors, il se ferait voir sans aucun doute.

Par conséquent, il décida qu'il partirait avant lui. De toute façon, il semblait encore plongé dans ses études – il faisait du japonais maintenant –, alors il y avait de grosses chances qu'il ne remarque rien. Il suffisait qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bruits et ça irait bien.

Lentement, avec précaution, il fit reculer sa chaise et se leva. D'habitude, il la replaçait, mais cette fois il ne pouvait le risquer et préféra s'en aller, après avoir vérifié que le plus grand n'avait pas levé la tête. Parfait, il avait réussi à s'en sortir indemne.

Dès le lendemain, il revint pour vérifier sa thèse, et il découvrit sans surprise le même senpai installé au même endroit. Il était tellement habitué qu'il avait sa place désignée, c'était dire! Kuroko aurait pu se retrouver dans la même situation s'il se faisait remarquer, mais évidemment ça n'arrivait jamais.

Cette fois, il y avait plein de places libres – on était vendredi, il fallait dire. Kuroko décida de tester quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais osé s'installer à une table où il y avait déjà quelqu'un, étant donné qu'il craignait qu'on ne l'entende. Il avait noté que les gens, quand ils entendaient quelque chose, avaient tendance à relever tout de suite la tête. Dans cet instant, ils voyaient un peu plus qu'à la normale, parce qu'ils cherchaient la source du bruit. Par conséquent, il semblait évident qu'il se ferait démasquer, peu importe à quel point il était invisible.

Néanmoins, si l'autre était concentré sur ses études au point de ne rien entendre, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à perdre. C'est ainsi qu'il s'avança vers le senpai et, sans un mot, il tira la chaise et s'y installa, silencieusement comme il le faisait toujours. Il prit même la peine d'avancer sa chaise – il y avait des tapis, ce qui amenuisait la chance de faire du bruit.

Puis, il s'immobilisa totalement et regarda le plus vieux. Comme prévu, ce dernier ne leva pas ses yeux émeraude de ses feuilles. Kuroko, satisfait, eut un petit sourire de contentement et nota intérieurement cette nouvelle trouvaille. C'était peut-être étrange de sa part, mais il aimait quand il découvrait une autre des facettes de son habileté et l'effet qu'il avait sur les autres. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait décidé d'en faire une qualité plutôt qu'un défaut, et de voir qu'il était aussi efficace ne manquait jamais de le rendre heureux.

Il savait quand même, pour faire beaucoup d'introspection, qu'il souhaitait trouver au moins une personne sur laquelle ses tours ne seraient pas efficaces. Quelqu'un qui, même s'il souhaitait s'occulter, le verrait coute que coute. Pour Kuroko, ce serait extrêmement embarrassant. Ce serait un peu comme s'il invitait quelqu'un dans sa chambre sans avoir pu faire le ménage auparavant, ou plutôt que la personne s'y invitait sans demander son avis.

Seulement, il savait aussi que ce serait surtout très intime, comme s'il était nu, et il aurait bien voulu qu'au moins une personne puisse partager ça avec lui.

Enfin, ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé, et Kuroko préférait observer l'adolescent devant lui qui travaillait encore – cette fois, il s'agissait d'anglais. Pour la première fois, Kuroko remarqua son nom, qui était écrit en haut du devoir à rendre. Il s'agissait de Midorima Shintarou.

Kuroko ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire quand il remarqua que son nom voulait dire «vert». Heureusement, il n'avait jamais été très expressif, autrement il aurait très bien pu rire, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de le faire remarquer.

C'était Midorima-senpai, alors. Mettre un nom sur son existence rendait la réflexion à son sujet plus facile, étant donné que jusqu'à présent, Kuroko avait dû se contenter de l'appeler «le senpai» dans sa tête, ce qui aurait pu être n'importe qui plus vieux que lui. Maintenant, il savait aussi que ce serait un personnage important de ses réflexions sur les autres, parce qu'il avait mine de rien son nom et déjà plusieurs hypothèses à son sujet.

Il savait justement qu'il n'était dans aucun club, comme lui, sinon il y serait déjà. Il se doutait aussi qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, parce qu'il serait plutôt avec eux qu'à la bibliothèque un vendredi après-midi. De même, il ne semblait pas vouloir tellement retourner chez lui, étant donné qu'il restait toujours jusqu'à la fin, ce qui supposait qu'il devait y être souvent seul.

Question passetemps, hormis les études, il ne devait pas avoir grand-chose. Néanmoins, Kuroko pouvait deviner qu'il tentait de se tenir en forme en pratiquant un sport quelconque, même si sur ce point il n'aurait pu dire lequel. Il lui paraissait juste évident qu'il n'était pas sédentaire, étant donné qu'il avait une certaine carrure et probablement plusieurs muscles sous son uniforme.

Après plus d'une demi-heure, Kuroko réalisa qu'il l'avait tant scanné qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert son livre encore. Vraiment, heureusement qu'il ne le remarquait pas : il se demanderait sérieusement pourquoi il le fixait tant. Kuroko ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il avait l'air si intéressant à décortiquer. D'ailleurs, il avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi il l'intriguait, étant donné que sa vie avait l'air si simple, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait plus chez lui que ce qu'on voyait au premier coup d'œil.

Ce n'était qu'une intuition, mais le fantôme savait que son instinct était généralement bon pour juger les gens. Il en avait fait son passetemps préféré, après tout, alors il y avait une certaine expertise.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa de la sorte. Kuroko retourna dans son livre à un moment, mais il volait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à Midorima.

Finalement, comme prévu, il resta jusqu'à la fin, alors Kuroko partit avant lui. À partir du lundi suivant, il prit l'habitude de s'installer à la place devant lui. La plupart du temps, il arrivait après lui, mais parfois il était là plus tôt – Midorima devait être de corvée ces fois-là.

Il perpétra cette habitude pendant plusieurs semaines sans se faire remarquer. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se concentrait autant sur la même personne, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il remarqua rapidement qu'au bout d'un moment d'observation, il arrêtait de déduire et se contentait d'apprécier.

Kuroko adorait regarder les gens, mais c'était pour analyser leurs comportements, décortiquer la moindre de leurs habitudes. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'il regardait quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il était agréable à sa vue.

Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien remarqué qu'il aimait détailler son visage, ses longs cils, ses yeux toujours tournés vers le bas, toujours cachés derrière des lunettes qui lui donnaient l'air encore plus intelligent. Il pouvait voir, entre ses deux sourcils, qu'il devait souvent les froncer, et pourtant il ne le faisait jamais quand il étudiait. C'était donc qu'il était irritable, mais que l'étude le détendait.

Il y avait aussi ses mains, longues et élancées, parfaitement entretenues. Il avait remarqué sa manie de tapoter les doigts de sa main droite – sa non-dominante – sur le bureau comme s'il jouait une mélodie au piano. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il ait amené quelques fois des partitions l'avait convaincu qu'il devait suivre des cours de piano. C'était donc dire qu'il avait vraiment des mains de pianistes.

Bref, Kuroko pouvait passer des heures à simplement le regarder, comme s'il était devant une œuvre d'art, pour apprécier le moindre de ses gestes.

De semaine en semaine, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus à l'aise de seulement regarder et qu'il jouait de plus en plus sérieusement avec l'idée de le toucher. C'était nouveau, pour lui, de vouloir toucher quelqu'un. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été démonstratifs, il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs, sans parler d'amis. C'est pourquoi la sensation ne lui était pas familière.

Il se retrouvait à vouloir passer son pouce sur sa pommette, pour le descendre jusqu'en bas de sa joue. Il s'imaginait le passer ensuite sur ses lèvres, qu'il imaginait douces quoique surement un peu sèches. Quand il remontait ses lunettes, il s'imaginait les enlever pour le regarder sans frontière entre eux. Parfois, il les enlevait pour frotter et pincer l'arcade de son nez, en soupirant et en fermant les yeux : Kuroko dans ces temps-là devait se retenir de l'attirer vers lui pour déposer un baiser entre ses yeux, puis sur chacun de ceux-ci.

La liste de ce qu'il voulait lui faire s'allongeait de jour en jour de manière inquiétante. C'était encore des pensées chastes, qui n'allaient jamais plus loin que le baiser, mais Kuroko n'était pas idiot, il avait rapidement compris, même avant ce moment, qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Il avait toujours considéré que le genre d'une personne n'entrerait pas en ligne de compte quand il tomberait amoureux. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il avait toujours senti que ce ne serait pas un problème. Ce qu'il trouvait plus étrange, en fait, c'était qu'on en fasse tout un plat et qu'on décide, sans équivoque, de n'aimer qu'un sexe ou l'autre. Lui préférait encore envisager toutes les possibilités.

Aussi, il n'était pas choqué par la nouvelle qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon.

Seulement, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que tout n'était que de son côté. Midorima, comme tous les autres, n'était même pas conscient de son existence. Kuroko n'était même pas encore au stade de «connaissance», ce qui était pour le moins déprimant.

Kuroko avait envie de faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Pour la première fois, il commençait à entrevoir les réels problèmes de son manque de présence. Parce que, s'il était à l'aise avec l'idée que plus de 99% des gens ne soient jamais au courant de son existence, il découvrait qu'il y avait au moins une personne pour laquelle il aurait préféré exister.

Seulement, autant il connaissait énormément les gens, autant il était lui-même totalement incapable d'interagir avec eux. Il avait passé sa vie à éviter d'entrer en contact avec les autres. Il ne savait pas comment entamer les choses.

Qui plus est, il se doutait bien que s'il s'affichait et que Midorima apprenait qu'il l'avait espionné pendant si longtemps, il risquerait de prendre peur et d'être dégouté. Kuroko, même s'il ne s'en empêchait jamais, savait que son comportement était jugé malsain par la plupart des gens. En même temps, ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si personne ne le voyait et qu'il décidait d'en prendre le meilleur parti.

Du coup, il se retrouvait dans une impasse.

Il s'en doutait, mais de n'avoir aucun moyen d'exprimer son amour alors que sa cible était devant lui commençait à le rendre fou. C'était comme avoir son repas préféré devant soi sans avoir pas mangé pendant plusieurs et se faire dire qu'on pouvait seulement le regarder.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en couper. C'était le seul lien entre eux. S'il arrêtait de s'installer devant lui à la bibliothèque, il abandonnerait pour de bon, et il était mauvais pour abandonner. Il était très mauvais perdant, même si personne ne le savait, et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait accentué son manque de présence au lieu de tenter de le réduire.

En vérité, il savait bien qu'il avait de toute façon trop peur pour lui parler, parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son invisibilité, qui avec le temps était devenu son moyen de se protéger du monde.

C'était un jour comme les autres que tout changea. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, comme toujours, mais cette fois, Midorima releva le regard. Kuroko, pourtant, n'avait pas fait de bruit. Il était vrai qu'il fixait intensément son visage, mais il le faisait depuis le début sans problèmes. Vraiment, c'était inexplicable.

Il y eut un long silence, beaucoup plus parlant que n'importe quelle discussion. Midorima le fixait dans les yeux sans gêne, et Kuroko était convaincu qu'il l'avait remarqué. Pourtant, il restait immobile, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment surpris de le voir là. Le fantôme supporta son regard, mais il sentait qu'il rougissait – il avait l'impression d'être nu devant lui, tellement il était si peu habitué à voir un regard retourné.

Puis, au bout d'une éternité, la lueur dans les yeux verts devint plus douce et sa bouche s'étira en un petit sourire. Kuroko, incapable de comprendre sa réaction, resta figé en une expression neutre. Pourtant, sans expliquer sa réaction, le plus vieux retourna sans un mot à son devoir.

Kuroko, le cœur battant la chamade, se demanda s'il avait rêvé. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que Midorima soit tombé dans la lune en le regardant directement dans les yeux. Ce n'était jamais arrivé, mais c'était une possibilité tout de même. Néanmoins, Kuroko en doutait fortement.

Quand l'après-midi se termina, Kuroko resta le plus longtemps possible devant lui. Midorima enfin rangea ses choses et se leva. Ses livres dans ses mains, il resta immobile, les yeux posés sur Kuroko. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

Enfin, le plus vieux lui fit un geste pour qu'il le suive et prit la direction de la sortie. Kuroko, dont le cœur avait repris du service, le suivait en ne pouvant empêcher la chaleur qui envahissait ses joues. Alors c'était vrai, son senpai l'avait bel et bien remarqué! Un sentiment d'aise et d'angoisse tout à la fois envahit sa poitrine pendant qu'il suivait en silence le plus grand.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la bibliothèque, Midorima s'arrêta devant lui et lui demanda, sans prendre de détour :

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu m'espionnes?

Il ne s'embarrassait pas des détails, en tout cas. Kuroko se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé plus tôt, mais se rappela qu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque et ne pouvaient donc pas parler. Ça semblait le genre du plus grand de suivre les règles à la lettre.

Kuroko se racla la gorge pour que sa voix paraisse le plus naturelle possible, mais elle eut quand même un drôle d'accent quand il répondit :

- Plusieurs semaines.

L'autre releva ses lunettes en un tic et ses joues prirent un peu de couleur. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché, ni dégouté. Il était surtout embarrassé, ce qui apparemment l'amenait à paraitre agacé – ses sourcils se fronçaient.

Il expliqua, autant pour lui-même que pour Kuroko :

- C'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression d'être regardé...

Sa réaction était un peu étrange, d'après Kuroko. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il se fâche ou soit surpris, mais il apparaissait vraiment juste embarrassé. C'était en dehors de ses attentes.

Midorima ne répondit pas et se retourna pour s'en aller. Néanmoins, avant de le laisser seul, il lui lança :

- À demain, dans ce cas.

À ces mots, le visage de Kuroko s'illumina et il ressentit de la chaleur dans sa poitrine. Non seulement Midorima n'était pas fâché, mais, de toute évidence, il l'attendait pour le lendemain.

Kuroko arriva extatique le lendemain. Par habitude, il s'installa sans faire de bruit devant Midorima et l'observa. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'enfin le plus vieux lève le regard sur lui. Dans ses yeux, il semblait lui demander depuis combien de temps il était là. Bien entendu, Kuroko ne lui donna pas de réponses et joua les innocents.

Ils perpétuèrent cette habitude quelque temps. Ils se rencontraient sans parler. Midorima notait toujours sa présence, mais il n'ajoutait jamais rien d'autre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Midorima, alors qu'ils sortaient, lui proposa :

- Demain, tu pourrais apporter tes devoirs, je pourrai t'aider si tu veux.

Étonné devant la proposition, Kuroko se contenta de hocher la tête. Le plus vieux allait partir quand il s'arrêta soudain et lui demanda :

- Au fait, tu t'appelles comment?

Le fantôme répondit, d'une voix neutre qui cachait l'excitation qu'il ressentait à l'idée de dire son nom :

- Kuroko Tetsuya.

Le plus vieux le répéta une fois, à voix basse, puis il lui lança :

- À demain, Kuroko.

Il lui fallut un long moment avant de réussir à bouger. Il ne savait pas que le simple fait de donner son nom pouvait être si exaltant. Il se doutait encore moins que d'entendre sa voix profonde l'appeler «Kuroko» – c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi – pouvait le rendre si heureux.

Comme il avait toujours été si loin des autres, le simple fait que quelqu'un l'appelle était quelque chose d'absolument extraordinaire. Qu'en plus la personne soit celle qu'il aimait ne faisait qu'en rajouter.

À partir du lendemain, ils prirent l'habitude d'étudier ensemble. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup plus, étant donné qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque, mais ils interagissaient, ce qui était nouveau. Pour Kuroko, c'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il était habitué.

Les semaines passèrent, jusqu'à ce que, mine de rien, Midorima propose, un après-midi :

- Kuroko, est-ce que tu aimes la crème glacée?

C'était presque l'été, il faisait vraiment chaud, d'où la proposition. Kuroko acquiesça :

- Surtout à la vanille.

Midorima-senpai, en détournant le regard et en rougissant légèrement, proposa sur un ton qu'il voulait anodin :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner pour aller en manger?

Intérieurement si content qu'il pourrait mourir, Kuroko hocha de la tête et ils partirent en direction de la crèmerie. Le chemin fut silencieux, mais entre eux ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Alors qu'ils étaient installés, Kuroko avec sa glace à la vanille et Midorima avec celle à la fraise, le fantôme fut pour la première fois le premier à parler. D'une voix plus assurée maintenant, il posa la question qui le démangeait depuis un bon moment :

- Midorima-senpai, depuis quand est-ce que tu avais remarqué que je te regardais?

Le plus vieux posa ses yeux sur lui avant de les envoyer en l'air, manœuvre qui voulait dire qu'il essayait de se rappeler. Enfin, il lui répondit sur un ton un peu incertain :

- Quelques jours avant que je ne te parle, je crois. Peut-être plus.

Kuroko, satisfait, retourna à sa glace sans mot dire. Néanmoins, il remarqua que Midorima n'avait pas fini, parce qu'il ajouta, encore plus pensivement :

- Il y avait un bon moment que je me sentais bien, à cette place-là. Pas depuis le début, mais à partir de quelques semaines après le début des cours. Je me sentais... à l'aise, à ma place. Je croyais que c'était la bibliothèque, mais finalement, je pense que non.

Étonné, Kuroko avait délaissé sa glace et regardait intensément son senpai. Ce dernier semblait dans la lune, et Kuroko se dit qu'il avait dû oublier sa présence un moment, le temps de dire cette vérité en tout cas. Pour ne pas briser le moment, le fantôme retourna à sa glace et attendit que Midorima recommence à parler.

Cela dit, ils ne dirent rien avant la fin de leur collation. Après qu'ils se soient levés, Midorima se contenta d'un simple «À demain» et ils se séparèrent sans mot dire.

Ce fut le temps où les vacances d'été frappèrent à leur porte et Midorima proposa, une autre fois, qu'ils se rencontrent chez lui pour étudier. Kuroko bien entendu accepta et ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone de même que leurs adresses.

Quand Kuroko se présenta chez son senpai, il remarqua tout de suite le luxe de l'endroit. Il n'y avait aucun doute que ses parents étaient bien nantis. Midorima lui apprit, remarquant qu'il était ébahi par la grandeur de l'endroit, que son père était un médecin réputé, qu'il était directeur de son hôpital et qu'il s'attendait à ce que son fils fasse de même. Ses parents avaient divorcé il n'y avait pas très longtemps et sa mère s'était isolée jusqu'en Amérique, où elle avait suivi son nouveau mari avec lequel elle avait trompé son père.

Tout ça, Midorima le lui apprit comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Kuruko décida de ne pas poser plus de questions et ils se dirigèrent jusque dans la chambre du plus grand.

Au milieu de leur session d'étude, Kuroko prit une petite pause pour regarder son senpai. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte, Kuroko à la droite de Midorima pour ne pas qu'ils se gênent, aussi il dut se tourner pour ce faire. Pour cette raison, le plus grand ne manqua pas son mouvement et lui rendit aussitôt son regard.

Il allait surement le réprimander, étant donné que ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais Kuroko ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il amena sa main droite contre la joue de Midorima et fit exactement ce dont il avait rêvé depuis si longtemps maintenant : son pouce détailla d'abord sa pommette, pour descendre plus bas sur sa joue. Il atteignit ses lèvres sans se faire arrêter et les parcourut.

La texture était encore plus incroyable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. C'était chaud, vivant, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait jamais touché. Midorima ne le regardait pas, les joues un peu rouges, mais il ne le repoussait pas non plus. Kuroko le prit comme une invitation et sa main gauche rejoignit sa compère dans l'exploration de son visage.

De manière naturelle, ses doigts se dirigèrent sur sa nuque pendant que Midorima se penchait vers lui. Kuroko lui-même se rapprocha de son senpai, ses mains maintenant sur sa nuque le forçant à continuer son mouvement. Il put noter qu'il eut un frisson, surement à cause de ses doigts qui le chatouillaient.

Puis, sans aucun contrôle de leur part, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser si timide qu'il n'en était presque pas un. Leurs bouches ne firent que se frôler, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent à nouveau. Puis, tous les deux embarrassés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, détournèrent le regard et rougirent encore plus.

Kuroko ne pouvait croire qu'il était celui qui avait engagé les choses. C'était réciproque, il en était sûr, mais il avait été celui à entamer le mouvement. Il faut dire qu'il en avait rêvé si souvent et le contexte était idéal : ils étaient seuls, sans personne pour les déranger ou pour désapprouver.

Ils étaient embarrassés, mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant mal à l'aise. La preuve fut que Midorima se rapprocha un peu de lui, question que leurs épaules se touchent, et chercha instinctivement sa main pour la prendre dans la sienne. Kuroko la lui fournit et entrelaça leurs doigts, toujours sans regarder son senpai.

Au bout d'un moment, il comprit que le plus vieux s'était remis à ses devoirs, parce qu'il avait repris son crayon et écrivait. Néanmoins, il gardait sur ses joues un peu de rouge, preuve qu'il était bien conscient de leurs mains jointes. Kuroko, souriant devant sa réaction qui tentait de prouver qu'il n'était plus embarrassé, décida de fixer Midorima comme il en avait tant l'habitude.

Le plus vieux ne flancha pas et continua ses devoirs, mais sa main serra un peu plus fort la sienne, comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait le fixer autant qu'il le voulait. Kuroko ne s'en gêna pas et passa le reste du temps à le regarder, son propre devoir depuis longtemps oublié.

Il ne se passa rien de plus cette journée-là, mais ils se revirent encore plusieurs fois chez lui durant les vacances. Chaque fois, Kuroko commençait par étudier et finissait par regarder son senpai. Peu importe le nombre d'heures qu'il y passait, il ne pouvait s'en fatiguer.

Ils retentèrent de s'embrasser quelques fois, mais ils étaient encore maladroits et timides. Pour Kuroko, c'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu souhaiter. Finalement, il avait trouvé la personne qui le remarquait même s'il essayait de se cacher. Il ne le voyait pas toujours du premier coup, mais son expression détendue prouvait que, même s'il n'était pas conscient de sa présence, il la ressentait instinctivement. Pour Kuroko, c'était plus que suffisant.

Kuroko ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait changé du tout au tout – il était trop obstiné pour le faire de toute façon. Il avait toujours l'habitude de cacher sa présence, et il faisait encore le coup à son senpai. Il n'avait pas non plus abandonné son passetemps d'observer les gens pour deviner toute leur histoire.

Néanmoins, il savait qu'au moment où il voudrait que quelqu'un le regarde dans les yeux, il n'aurait qu'à aller voir Midorima.

* * *

_Pour avoir fait de Midorima son senpai... je suis désolée! En cours de chemin, l'idée d'un Midorima-senpai s'est fait son chemin dans ma tête et j'ai tellement aimé que je n'ai pu faire autrement (je crois que c'est une influence de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi xD comment cet animé m'aura marqué... :O). C'est un UA de toute façon, je peux bien me le permettre! (ça fait partie d'une des conditions qui aurait pu faire Kuroko plus uke, d'ailleurs, mais étant donné que j'adore les kouhai-seme [sans farce, c'est mon dada], je pense que ça ne compte pas xD)_

_Comme prévu, mon premier MidoKuro se passe dans une bibliothèque, désolée si c'est un peu cliché... en même temps, c'était obligé. Je veux dire, même leur mini-drama s'y passe (d'ailleurs il est trop drôle et chou *_*). Si on compte que j'adore les bibliothèques et que j'aime peut-être encore plus écrire dessus, je pense que c'était inévitable. _

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Il faut donner plus d'amour à ce couple si chou et si calme, il le mérite!_


End file.
